


All these softly screaming thoughts

by dontrefertome (idkimtired)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry pov, M/M, Random - Freeform, Short, bit sad probably but probably not much, but like not, i really don’t know how to tag huh, just talkin to lou, just thoughts, just... trust me?, like very really very short, please be nice to me lol, soft, thoughts, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkimtired/pseuds/dontrefertome
Summary: Um. Very short little inshots to Harry’s thoughts on Louis
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	All these softly screaming thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)  
> also it should be noted that I don’t have patience for any kind of editing and this was a burst of random inspiration I wrote into the notes app so ...

She hates it, you say. And I look at the lit paper in you hand (you hold it so carefully, so casually, balanced on the edge of your delicate fingers, a small fire just for you) and wonder how anyone could hate anything about you.  
But I can’t say that. Instead I nudge your foot with my foot (there’s a whole language there that I’m not allowed to think about), my brand new trainers I bought because you said they looked cool on me and wrecked because you wanted to go on a walk in the park against your scruffed vans, and tell you that I understand why (I don’t, I don’t understand her at all and sometimes I wonder if you do either), it’s killing you I insisted dramatically, an enemy of yours is an enemy of mine (I’m allowed to say that I think, if I make it into a joke) and I put up my fists as if to fight off the smoke pouring into your lungs. 

You laugh and I laugh even though it wasn’t that funny because we’re young and a little bit stupid and I’m so glad I can still sit outside in the cold with you. You tilt your head back like you always do and your eyes scrunch up as if to concentrate only on laughing and I want to tell them that they’re doing a brilliant job, that your laughter is my favorite sound in the entire world, maybe even more than your voice and I wonder if she ever tells you that your laugh is beautiful.  
I don’t think she does.

I think she just doesn’t like the smell actually, you say but thanks, I’ll keep that in mind just in case and I don’t tell you that I can’t smell the acid smoke of a cigarette without thinking of you anymore, that I could never hate it, it will always remind me too much of nights exactly like these even when they are long gone and a memory that of the two of us only I remember. I don’t tell you that I am counting each and every single one of these nights, terrified and very aware of when they end. It can only be coming closer and you will leave me behind an I am trying very hard to be ok with that. I don’t have any place in your happy ending and you are the space in mine. I have worked up an incredible resistance to myself around you.  
So instead I scrunch up my nose and tell you that I bet I could point out more constellations that you. It doesn’t take you very long to start cheating and I’m not going to late you win, no way, so we just keep making up more and more ridiculous stories behind each line of stars. You are half way through a long dramatic story about a faraway king and carrots, arms waving but completely straight faced while I am bent over, clutching my stomach and my cheeks ache and I can forget all about her and the cigarette long ago abandoned and it’s just you and me and that’s enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> ... so should I write more? Idk.  
> Thanks for reading it anyway and I hope you’re have an amazing day :) - also constructive criticism is adored, I don’t usually write like this at all so...  
> Don’t go to bed too late and drink some water, ur doing great


End file.
